Sorellanza (Hermandad)
by JulioLeon15
Summary: -"nada es verdad, todo está permitido, somos asesinos"-, un día vives con tu familia tranquilamente en Florencia, al otro los ves muertos, te enteras de que era perteneciente a la facción conocida como asesinos. Sigue a Clemont y Ash Tensione en su travesía para volverse maestros asesinos. Ash x Serena amourshipping y lumietalburgshipping Clemont x May
1. PROLOGO

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Basado en Assasin's Creed II es decir, la historia se sitúa específicamente en la Italia renacentista.

 **SOLLERANZA (HERMANDAD).**

 _Prólogo_

- _dicen que las leyendas nacen de la excelentísima propagación de información, que los héroes son aquellos que no pueden correr a tiempo y los mártires los que no pudieron culpar a otros, pero yo digo que se puede ser todo eso y más, y aun así, esta historia no es como las demás, donde los héroes son perfectos; y tienen amor, esta tiene a dos protagonistas, que no son héroes, ni tampoco villanos, que no viven del destello de la solemnidad, ellos trabajan en las sombras y le sirven a la luz, ellos, son Ashton "Ash" Tensione y Clemont Tensione, maestros asesinos…-_

 **República de Florencia, 1476**

La noche letárgica es tan ausente en la vieja Italia, o mejor dicho, en la República de Florencia, donde en dos figuras admiran desde lo alto de la torre principal de la capilla de la catedral de Santa María del Fiore, ambos usan una especie de túnica, el de la derecha la viste blanca y usa desde una leve armadura de cuero que protege sus hombros, pecho además de aditamentos en sus piernas y antebrazos, él es Ash, su cabello azabache es característico en él, tiene 17 años, es el 4to de los hijos de Giovanni Tensione y Delia Tensione, a su lado, su hermano mayor Clemont viste la misma túnica de negro mientras con dolor acaricia la dorada argolla en su mano, este tiene 20 años y es el segundo de los hijos de los Tensione, su cabello rubio recogido en una pequeñísima coleta acompañado de ojos azules lo hacen el más distintivo de los hermanos, rápidamente procedió a cubrir su rostro con la capucha en forma de águila como la de su hermano.

Ambos son distintivos, o eran, pues desde un evento muy sonoro en la plaza de la Señoría el par de hermanos se ha visto obligado a moverse como si de ratas se tratase, ¡ellos! Hijos de uno de los banqueros más queridos de la ciudad, de un hombre respetado, amigos de Sycamore de Medici, enemigos de Elm de Pazzi y su hijo mayor Gold de Pazzi, además de antaño ser fuente de amor nocturno con doncellas de la zona, eso contando por el joven Ash, pues Clemont está casado, o hablando actualmente, estaba y su esposa en vida llamase Lillie Tensione.

El viento les golpeaba la cara mientras a varios metros en los tejados de roja teja y madera los arqueros tomaban posición, debajo de ellos, aun más, se veía en el mercado Viejo al culpable de todo, el traidor de su padre y que fingiese ser su amigo, Silver Aqueronte llegaría en unas horas.

-Silver debe de estar ya en el mercado..- advirtió Ash- debemos movernos-

-Ese pezzo di merda no pasará de mañana…- soltó sin remordimiento Clemont- no después de lo que les hizo a papá, Bonnie, Brendan y Lillie-

Ambos vieron como una águila volaba desde su posición y mirando hacia abajo saltaron sobre el techo más cercano empezando una carrera donde ágilmente dejaban atrás las tejas, vino un salto largo el cual Clemont hizo primero seguido de Ash quedando ambos sujetados del filo del techo contiguo.

-Yo que era aprendiz de Samuel Da Vinci me veo sujeto como cortesana en el techo- comentó Clemont dándose un impulso para alcanzar el techo, seguido de Ash que mientras volvían a la carrera.

-llegaremos en breve- soltó Ash a la par que ahora una pared se interponía entre ambos, con habilidad y sin detener su carrera ambos colocaron sus pies sobre la superficie plana de la pared y alcanzaron a subirla sin mayor esfuerzo.

De nuevo en el techo y esta vez en cuchillas ambos miraron como el alba empezaba a rayar las montañas, la gente poco a poco salía, mientras otros dialogaban, Ash y Clemont miraban lo que Samuel les había dado, las llamadas Hojas ocultas, ambos en su mano derecha la portaban, y ambos esperaban el momento de que el traidor saliese.

-muero por hacerle saborear el hierro de mi hoja- Clemont comentó furioso

-esto es sólo el comienzo, después de eso tendremos que escapar con mamá y nuestra hermana Lilia (NA= la chica que es la hija del presidente de Orange Industries en el anime XYZ)…-

-La villa de los Tensione servirá- sugirió el rubio-

Ash y su hermano miraron la plaza grande que ya hacía allí atrás, donde hace tiempo conocieron a dos chicas importantes, a dos personas que no olvidaron aunque uno de ellos ya contrajo nupcias, además de tener un hijo llamado Dante.

-non mollare mai fino alla fine (nunca te rindas hasta el final)- susurró Ash.

-¿aun las recuerdas?- Clemont preguntó

-la peli miel sí- dijo Ash seguro- Serena Rossi, tú, ¿recuerdas a la chica aquella?-

-no (Y yo aun no decido el shipping, me dieron ganas de emparejarlo con alguien diferente pero aun no sé)-soltó triste Clemont- sé que está por allí y que su apellido era Rossi igual, pero su nombre es polvo que muere en mi memoria, ¡tú sabes cuanto amé a Lillie!...aunque ahora no esté-

-¿y si te encontraras con la chica aquella?- preguntó su hermano

-Dante es mi prioridad- soltó sin más Clemont- sin Lillie, es todo lo que tengo de ella-

Ash asintió

-¿no recuerdas su cabello aunque sea?-

-no hermano- Clemont dijo- pero tengo vagos recuerdos, desde nuestra niñez hasta el cómo llegamos aquí…-

 _ **Continuará.**_

Todo voto (wattpad) y comentario

Todo favorito (fanfiction) y review

Me motivan a que esta historia tome prioridad sobre alguna otra.

-NA= se aceptan sugerencias para emparejar a Clemont XD.


	2. I: Familia Tensione

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

Assassin's Creed es propiedad de Ubisoft

 **SORELLANZA (HERMANDAD).**

 **Capítulo I: Familia Tensione**

 **REPÚBLICA DE FLORENCIA.**

 **15 de Julio 1456**

En la residencia Tensione en la madrugada, en aquella casa en el centro poblado de la ciudad 2 figuras se mueven por los techos corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Giovanni!- gritó el pelinegro cuando pudo ponerse a la par del castaño.

-¡No hay tiempo !- respondió el castaño a su hermano mayor.

-¡jefe¡- desde abajo, a 4 calles dos personas llamaban y un pequeño Meowth parlante, el cual estaba en manos del un chico pelo negro con un gorro blanco, el infante responde al nombre de Brendan Tensione

Giovanni Tensione es banquero, esta casado con Delia Tensione y vive en Florencia; toda su vida ha vivido al margen de sus habilidades, pero, nunca esperó tener que saltar entre tejados para esto, en un ágil movimiento pegó un salto muy alto desde el segundo piso de la casa hasta aterrizar en la calle.

-¡James!- comentó el castaño mayor -¿¡Dónde está Delia?¡-

-No se preocupe signore (Señor), Jessie está con ella, Meowth y yo nos ocuparemos de cuidar al pequeño Bredan, ¡Corra!-

El castaño mayor atravesó a toda velocidad el umbral de la puerta mientras que frente a ellos aterrizaba un hombre de cabello negro y una cicatriz en el ojo

-messer Lance Tensione- saludó James y Brendan corrió a los brazos del hombre

-¡Tío Lance!- saludó el pequeño- ¡hola tío¡-

-Brendan- correspondió el mayor

Dentro de la casa todo estaba envuelto en chismorreo entre las empleadas de la familia Tensione, donde el cabello castaño fue conducido hacia la estancia, allí, los gritos de las matronas parteras sonaban como cañonazos afables para que la mayor de todas dirigiese el parto exitosamente

-¡Maldito seas figlio di putana (Hijo de puta) Giovanni Tensione!-

Las comadronas y las empleadas sonreían felices, ese temperamento común de Delia Tensione había cautivado messer Giovanni, el cual cruzó a toda velocidad la puerta siendo recibido por un calmo suspiro, que terminó en un grito fuerte que inundó la estancia.

-¡Es un niño!- alegre dio la noticia la comadrona mayor de todas

A toda velocidad logró ingresar en la estancia messer Tensione, quien al ver a su esposa fue primero donde ella para darle un beso en la frente

-Buen trabajo cariño- sonrió Giovanni-

El silencio sepulcral llamó al castaño, pues Brendan cuando nació se puso a llorar estrepitosamente, con premura él soltó a su esposa para posar sus ojos azules sobre el inerte feto cubierto de líquido que estaba en los brazos de la peli fucsia. La servidumbre se mantuvo al margen notando la evidente falta de movimiento del niño.

-Giovanni- susurró Delia agotada por la labor de parto

El castaño tomó al niño en brazos, y le dio un beso en la frente para decirle

-Tensione sono un figlio, lotta, vivere (hijo eres un Tensione, lucha, vive)-

Con esporádicas sacudidas el niño demostraba estarce aferrando a la vida, el pequeño entonces fue tomado por el padre junto a au madre, la cual le colocó con cuidado cerca de su corazón, y de los ojos café de la progenitora cayó sobre la frente del inmóvil bebé.

El destino confabuló a favor del infante, Giovanni entonces cerró sus ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, cual si el infante allí presente fuese un presagio, una comisura suave de sus sentimientos se vio resquebrajada cuando su esposa llamó.

-¡Giovanni!- llamó ella- míralo, ¡mira!-

El adulto abrió los ojos y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes el bebé rompió en un llanto grave, fortísimo que sonó hasta afuera donde Lance tenía a Brendan.

-¡escucha esos pulmones!- rio Lance -¿Qué opinas tú Brendan?-

El niño escuchaba junto al pokemón parlante

-A mí me parece que el nuevo Tensione tiene futuro –

-Basta ser Tensione- acotó Lance- para gritar así

Dentro la euforia era colectiva, el niño resaltaba de tener piel blanca clara como su padre, el bebé sollozaba y Delia miró a Giovanni

-Nombre- susurró- un nombre…-

El castaño aupó al niño y lo miró

-Clemont- sonrió- Clemont Tensione da Firenze (de Florencia)- sonrió él – mi nuevo hijo…-

La castaña sonrió y tomó la mano del niño

-Me pregunto si Mr. Minnie podrá cuidarlo …-

-Raichu lo hará bien- sonrió el padre orgulloso- todos lo haremos, ¿verdad Raichu?-

-¡Rai Rai!- dijo el pokémon que entraba a la habitación.

 **LA TOSCANA, MONTERIGGIONI, VILLA TENSIONE.**

 **24 de Junio, 1459.**

El pequeño Clemont se encuentra jugando con su nuevo guardián, un pokémon eléctrico que se hizo su amigo, según las investigaciones de su padre, este pokémon llamado Shinx venía de Roma, eso lo sabían por la forma de cola, pues las condiciones climáticas de Roma diferían de Florencia, lo cual hacía que algunos pokémon evolucionaran cambiando ciertas características de su forma base florentina.

Él miraba a los soldados de su tío Lance entrenar en un ruedo que estaba al descender por las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de los Tensione, abajo se encontraba el poblado de Monteriggioni, por su lado con un pedazo de rama Clemont imitaba los movimientos algo equívoco.

Desde el ruedo Lance miraba al infante imitarlo y se le acercó dándoles un descanso a los que entrenaban, siendo así que el adulto saltó la cerámica que fungía como barrera entre el mármol de la entrada por sobre el fango donde entrenaban.

-¿Qué haces Clemont?- preguntó el mayor

-Intento ser un gran guerrero como tú- soltó el rubio dando estocadas arbitrarias imitando a los guerreros que antes contempló.

Un grito fuerte prorrumpió la calma estancia que pertenecía a Tensione Lilia, la hermana menor de Clemont por un año, la castaña de 2 años estaba en brazos de Jessie que venía acompañado con Meowth.

-hermano- llamó la infante mientras un Buneary les seguía los pasos- ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-.

-Ni idea- respondió el rubio- pero Brendan debe de estar con ellos-

Arbitrariamente un grito agudo vino desde abajo, Lance miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras su mano derecha se posaba en el mango de la espada, allí al voltear vio que, a unos metros debajo del barandal de villa Tensione en el sector de lo que correspondía a Monteriggioni había una batalla pokémon.

-¡Ahora Mudkip!- ordenó el pelinegro Brendan- chorro de agua-

-rápido Charmander- un joven contratacó- Lanzallamas-

En una rápida cruzada de ataques las llamas se vieron frenadas por el chorro de agua, siendo así que el joven aquel tenía cabello casi castaño, usaba una boina roja caramelo y su ropa era de colores blancos, según Clemont sabía, ese chico había nacido en Milán.

-como lo pensé- el casi castaño llevó su mano a la barbilla y soltó más para sí mismo- el fuego al igual que en la vida real en los pokémon repercute, eso quiere decir, que un pokémon con ataques de fuego es débil contra uno de tipo fuego, ¡ahora lo entiendo!-

Brendan miró a Mudkip el cual le respondió con un gesto de desconcierto, y es que si el humano no entendía el extravagante comportamiento de aquella figura, el pokémon menos.

-¡Los pokémon se deberían clasificar en tipos!- soltó él- ¡deben haber un pokémon por cada tipo y el clima o la zona donde nacen debe influir en ellos!-

La gente murmuraba acerca de las conjeturas del joven.

-esta loco-

-¿Qué Tauros le ha arrollado?-

-mamá ¿ese hombre está sano de la cabeza?-

-Pezzo di merda-

Brendan notaba que el recinto comercial miraba de mala manera al señor, y al mirar al mayor de los herederos de los Tensione vieron que el chico escuchaba atento al señor.

-Gracias Muchacho- el joven se despidió llamando a Charmander- iré a averiguar más, ¡gracias bambino!-

-¡oiga!- llamó Brendan - ¿Quién es usted?-

El adulto se detuvo y sonrió con una pequeña reverencia

-Samuel Da Vinci, pero me dicen Oak por mi padre Oak Da Vinci, un gusto-

-Samuel Oak- susurró- ¡hasta luego Samuel!-

El adulto se fue mientras Brendan tomaba a Mudkip

-Amici- sonrió él – ven volvamos a casa-

Clemont miró irse al hombre aquel, Lance por su parte sólo suspiró siendo que desde dentro de la casa las maldiciones se escuchaban fuertemente.

-¡Vamos signora!- Jessie atendía el parto- está cerca-

Giovanni estaba con su esposa recibiendo al niño, cuando el mismo nació en un estruendoso llanto, siendo recibido por su padre y madre que miraron la piel morena del infante, lo cual le recordó a Delia a su padre.

-Mira, hasta tiene esas z en las mejillas como papá-

-¿qué tal si lo llamamos como tu padre?- sugirió Giovanni entregándole al bebé en sus brazos

-Ashton Tensione…- suspiró ella- Tensione de Monteriggioni-

Giovanni sonrió y lo acunó

-Ash…- soltó- será para abreviar-

Los dos rieron mientras el niño daba bocanadas de aire con confianza de haber estado vivo, nuevamente, un sentimiento invadió a Giovanni, el cual no era parecido al que le acongojó de ternura cuando Lilia nació, más bien, era de sabor catártico, como el destino, el mismo que lo invadió cuando Clemont nació.

 **REPÚBLICA DE FLORENCIA**

 **ENERO 1, 1471.**

En la plaza principal, la rubia cabellera de Clemont y su evolucionado Luxio se encuentran caminando por la plaza en compañía de Ash y su Pikachu.

La vida había sido calmada, ahora con 15 años el rubio había aprendido esgrima con su tío Lance, Ash por su parte se había dedicado de lleno a recorrer Florencia, se sabía cada calle, sabía dónde se encontraban los médicos, ebanistas, sastres, herreros etc.

-Buon Giorno- saludó Clemont reluciendo una camisa blanca con unas levas de cuero negro y botas café- Mi padre manda por la carta a su nombre-

-¡ah!- alegre el cartero sonrió- ¡messer Tensione! Claro, en seguida se la entrego-

-Ash- llamó el mayor- ¿Qué miras tanto?-

-mira allá- indicó con su dedo él

La vista del rubio se posó sobre la dirección del dedo, encontrándose con un cabello miel lacio suelto, en un vestido color vino de la toscana, esa niña debía ser un año menor que su hermano Ash, ella tenía, o eso él quería intuir, un Fennekin, un pokémon que según Samuel llegó de Arabia en algún bote y se propagó por la región. En cualquier caso, para tener uno había que tener dinero o tener suerte, y por como se le acercaba el hijo de Elm de Pazzi, ella no tenía suerte.

-Mira es Gold- susurró Clemont

Ash entonces posó su vista en el rival, aquel chico mayor que él, debía estar entre los 14 o 15, y según él, la pelimiel debía estar en su edad, quizá un poco menos.

-Ese figlio di putana- Ash refunfuñó-

Clemont rio junto a Pikachu

-¿acaso el pequeño Ash tiene celos?-

El chico de 12 años se quedo perplejo, era cierto, y no eran los celos que sentía cuando su madre consentía a Lilia, menos los que tenía cuando alguien de Florencia tuviera un pokémon nuevo, eran celos diferentes, más amargos, más punzantes, más esotéricos (escondidos) que los anteriores.

-messer Clemont- el cartero le dio la carta- también tengo saludos del duque de Milán para su hermano Brendan, y uno afectuoso mío a su padre-

El rubio asintió y pagó los florines, por su lado Ash miraba la escena con Pikachu a su lado, él miró que la chica y su enemigo Elm estaban dialogando tranquilamente, pero su hermano le colocó la mano al hombro.

-Mira allá- indicó al lado izquierdo.

Del techo de las casas circundantes a la Plaza de la Señoría un chico de 15 años quizá, descalzo cayó y se acercó a toda velocidad robando el saco de monedas de la chica.

-¡ayuda!- gritó ella cuando perdió el balance- ¡guardias!-

-Vuelve aquí- Gold gritó de pie al ladrón que obviamente hizo caso omiso-

El padre o eso supuso Clemont de la chica se acercó y llamó a la guardia.

-Ash deberíamos…- dijo pero cuando volteó sólo vio una estela de polvo producto de la carrera que el azabache estaba emprendiendo hacia el ladrón, Pikachu con su patita le señaló el camino.

-figlio di..-absteniéndose de insultar a su propia progenitora miró a los pokémon- lleven la carta a papá-

Luxio mordió la carta y Pikachu indicó el camino mientras Clemont emprendía la carrera detrás de su hermanito.

Ash rápidamente se encaramó a la ventana de una casa, con lo cual empezó a trepar hábilmente, el ladrón estaba ya en el techo cuando una teja suelta cayó casi golpeando a Ash, Clemont por su lado llegó y se fijó que del otro lado había una escalera de mano, una risa salió y se encaramó a trepar.

-¡vuelve aquí!- Ash trepó y cuando alcanzó la cima su hermano salió en el techo cercano señalando hacia la derecha y Ash pudo distinguir al ladrón, él corrió hasta el filo del tejado y saltó al otro, Clemont por su lado tomó distancia y saltó cruzando al lado de su hermano que le sacaba ventaja de un techo, desde la plaza la peli miel miraba impresionada siendo su padre que mantenía a la guardia a la espera de saber quién era aquel intrépido par.

En otra carrera Ash cruzó al tejado, la distancia entre los mismos ayudaba y el ladrón no estaba lejos, Clemont acortaba la distancia con su hermano rápidamente, pero Ash hizo algo impensable.

El ladrón desde el techo se había lanzado a la calle, Ash desde atrás saltó sin pensarlo, cayendo 2 pisos hasta el suelo, el chico rodó para distribuir el peso de la caída.

El rubio miró la hazaña y sonrió.

-¡corre que si tú no lo detienes yo personalmente te cortaré en pedacitos por hacerme correr como desquiciado toda Florencia!-

El azabache siguió su carrera mientras Clemont hábilmente de techo en techo saltaba.

Ash pudo seguirle el rastro entre la gente y lo siguió hasta cuando dobló a la derecha y se vio en un callejón de pared lisa, no había forma se trepar por allí.

-¡el monedero!- reclamó

El ladrón rio y del techo Ash se vio en una emboscada, siendo que el ladrón con el botín sacaba un estilete pequeño.

-Lastima por ti- sonrió el ladrón- Petro acábalo-

A la par el sustractor hábil se quedó inmóvil, y un estela de sangre cayó sobre el piso.

-Ash, ¡toma!- rápidamente el rubio salió detrás del cuerpo extrayendo de él el hierro, y le lanzó la espada a Ash que la atrapó y se encaramó al primer ladrón, Clemont por su lado evitó el corte que venía contra sí y rodó para golpear el pecho de su oponente mientras que su otra mano se dirigía al cuchillo que se había quedado impactado en la pared, rápidamente giró y cortó el cuello del enemigo que cayó agonizante al suelo.

-So pezzo di merda-

Ash por su lado no sabía esgrima como su hermano y recibió de lleno un golpe que le descolocó la espada, rápidamente Clemont salió a su lado y atacó chocando el hierro con el ladrón, este movió su cuchillo y casi fue desarmado.

Entonces recibió una patada que le obligó a mantener el alto el cuchillo que fue donde un chispazo ocurrió por el golpe.

Ash reaccionó y atacó con un corte rápido que fue al estómago de su enemigo, el mismo se movió pues la espada pasó de largo, pero este descuido fue aprovechado por el rubio que clavó el acero en el corazón del enemigo y cayó, atrás de ellos llegó la guarda acompañando al señor y la niña.

-¡Mi monedero!- llamó ella.

Los guardias miraron la escena y aunque dolía ver que tan jóvenes se vieron envueltos en ese asunto, el azabache recobró compostura y tomó el monedero del suelo donde estaba un pequeño charco de sangre formado.

Clemont fue a por su espada y la limpió en el cuerpo del enemigo, volteó para ver una escena divertida, un sonrojado Ash tenía el monedero en las manos y su padre miraba expectante a ver qué decía su hermano

-Eh- muy tímido Ash tomó aire- pude recobrar tu monedero, lo lamento se ensució un poco, déjame lo arreglo-

Ash sustrajo de su cuello un pañuelo azul que rápidamente fue adaptado para ser una bolsita azul con cuidado Ash traspasó las monedas que no eran pocas hacia allí.

-ten- y con una reverencia premuroso quería irse

-espera- sonó la voz del padre- moltio bene bambino (muchas gracias niño), dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ashton Tensione de Monteriggioni- respondió

El padre de la chica empezó una charla con Ash y a ésta se sumó Clemont, entonces ella muy feliz abrazó su monedero azul hecho con el pañuelo, lo olió y ese gusto le parecía embriagante, zozobra decir que cuando su nombre fue suscitado, ella poco o nulo caso hizo, al igual que una niña fantasiosa ella dejó volar su imaginación sobre castillos y estribas junto a él.

-Serena- llamó el adulto- nos vamos, tu madre debe de estar preocupado, ¡Buona fortuna Ash y Clemont!-

-Buona fortuna messer Rossi –

La chica y Ash cruzaron miradas mientras volvían a caminar

-al final..- dijo Clemont- sacaste ventaja sobre Gold ..-

Ash sólo rio

-lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué corriste tú conmigo?-

-porque soy tu hermano, el tiempo de ahora y mañana, hasta cuando esté viejo seré tu hermano mayor, ¿bene?-

-Va bene – sonrió Ash dándole un leve golpe en el hombro-

En el cielo de Florencia un gran Staravia surcaba el cielo hasta que dio con la blonda cabellera de Clemont, a lo cual descendió a toda velocidad hasta cruzar como un vuelo rápido frente al rubio y su hermano, que rápidamente reconocieron al pokémon de su padre

-Supongo…- el rubio dio un hondo suspiro- que papá ya está molesto, ¿verdad Staravia?-

El pokémon volador asintió, mientras Ash reía.

-Ni siquiera con Bonnie o Lilia es tan cuidoso...-

-Porque Lilia y Bonnie no hacen nada- dio como respuesta el cabello trueno- a diferencia de nosotros que andamos de buenos samaritanos con las niñas del pueblo…-

Rápidamente Ash rio señalando un Torchic que puso al rubio en alerta.

-Un pokémon….¿de Venecia?- preguntó el mayor de los Tensione- mira las plumas, significa que el Gonfaloniero de Venecia está aquí, eso explica la guardia real…-

Ash admiró tranquilo el entorno, con cuidado miró que Staravia tenía una carta en las patas, de lo cual alzó su brazo para receptar al animal que se sentó premuroso para que el azabache tomara la remitida.

-Hey mira- llamó Ash- aquí dice "Ash, necesito que vengas aquí inmediatamente, partiré a Constantinopla y debes hacerte cargo del establecimiento, además, comunícale a tu hermano Clemont que debe traer un encargo del Duque de Milán que está en una reunión con messer Medici, que sea pronto y rápido, pues es algo importante.

Cariño, Giovanni Tensione."-

Clemont dio un hondo suspiro

-debo correr con messer Medici, corre a casa Ash, ¿va bene?-

-bene fratello- Ash asintió- te veo allá-

Clemont tomó aire y puso manos a la obra, pero, siendo él un Tensione obviamente no podía ir a pie por Florencia, así que se encaramó a una ventana y empezó la carrera por los tejados evitando a la guardia pues los arqueros, por obvias razones de seguridad, lo eliminarían.

Ash fue más cauto y prosiguió su camino por las calles de Florencia, la república era una egregia ciudad donde su familia se vio favorecida con el favor de la familia Medici, allí, luego de unas horas llegó hasta donde estaba el sitio donde su padre y familia sentó bases, aún cansado con por la carrera.

La casa era un magnánimo establecimiento donde una puerta doble debajo de un arco decorado permitía ingresar, antes de entrar un sonoro llamado de Pikachu le hizo detenerse para receptar al querido pokémon en sus brazos.

-Mira Pikachu, tuve una aventura ¡asombrosa!- comentó el Tensione azabache cruzando la puerta

-¿Y esa es razón para no saludar?- espetó una voz gruesa

Ash volteó para encontrarse con su hermano mayor y primogénito de la familia Tensione junto a su hermana mayor Lilia, Brendan era conocido por sus habilidades de banquero, aunque como todo hombre, gozaba de no sentar cabeza aún.

-Lo lamento hermano y hermana- con una reverencia se disculpó dejando ir a Pikachu- dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Oh nada- burló Brendan con Mudkip en sus brazos- Lilia estaba esperando para que podamos iniciar la cena ¿Y Clemont?-

-Papá lo mandó a una reunión con el duque de Milán ¿Por?-

Los hermanos señalaron a la puerta donde una comitiva de soldados ingresaban

-¡larga vida a la duquesa Samina de Ferroci!- anunciaron las trompetas acompañados de los pokémon Torterra y varios Vulpix blancos.

-Deben ser de Forli- supuso Brendan- ¡Salve Samina de Forli!-

Todos los hermanos y pokémon educadamente recibieron a la visita que venía con una niña muy tímida que abrazaba a un huevo pokémon, según Lilia distinguía, aquella muchacha debía de ser de su edad, la única variante eran los colores de cabello, ojos y leves rasgos fisionómicos faciales, por lo demás Lilia y Lillie podrían ser amigas.

-¿está la signora Tensione?- preguntó la rubia-

-Por supuesto- Brendan respondió- entre por favor-

Clemont por su lado llegó al palacio de Sycamore de Medici, la guardia personal del duque de Milán, con lo cual hizo que los mismos por órdenes fijas tuvieran que interceptar en la puerta que daba al jardín, la guardia de Milán revisó al joven le retiró la espada que tenía.

Con una reverencia el joven ingresó y empezó a pedir direcciones hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba messer Medici.

-Entonces..- suspiró un castaño que usaba una túnica blanca que tenía detalles de un logo divergente - ¿Qué podemos hacer?...-

Sycamore que tenía un Garchomp miraba cómo se movía el duque de Milán esperando ideas.

-Efímero querido Sycamore- aquel hombre de uniforme vino estaba ya desanimado- si Giovanni puede hacerlo yo podré intentar echarte una mano…-

Todos asintieron y el rubio ingresó a la estancia saludando a todos, con el fin de detenerse próximo a su padre pero este se le adelantó

-hijo, el duque tiene una labor que pedirte…-

El rubio asintió y se acercó con una reverencia formal al duque

-Clemont Tensione de Firenze- saludó el duque- necesito que tú te ocupes de mi tesoro más preciado…-

Clemont asintió dudoso pero detrás del lindel de la puerta aparecieron dos guardias con una chica castaña muy bonita, con dos coletas y tenía un Torchic en brazos, ella vestía un conjunto rojo entero que delataba que su familia real era parte de la alta alcurnia en Milán.

-Mia sobrina- empezó el duque- May Rossi, tiene a ser…un poco inquieta-

-no me gusta quedarme sola en las casas caro tío- respondió ella sacándole la lengua

Clemont le agarró gusto a esa mirada infantil y tierna que la niña tenía, debía ser de su misma edad o un poco más; entonces su padre habló

-Clemont- llamó él- el duque necesita que cuides de la señorita May, ¿va bene? Messer Medici te dará la capa de su familia para que puedas demostrar que estás al servicio de Sycamore y su familia-.

Clemont iba a protestar pero se vio frenado por la niña que sonrió

-¡¿O sea que podré recorrer Florencia?!- ella muy emocionada preguntó

-Sí, querida sobrina, entonces…¿Messer Tensione?-

Clemont asintió y Sycamore le entregó la capa y una espada con una agarradera proveniente de Constantinopla, oficialmente estaba al servicio de los Medici por ahora.

-bene- Clemont caballerosamente le extendió el brazo para que ella se acomodara-

May solo asintió y procedieron a dejar la estancia.

Poco a poco la Familia Tensione estaba marcando su estancia en Florencia de maneras que el destino cambiaría a futuro

 _ **Continuará.**_


End file.
